1. Technical Field
The present invention provides an improved data processing system, and in particular a method and apparatus for process data. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method, apparatus, and computer instructions for scheduling jobs.
2. Description of Related Art
Job scheduling software is a pervasive data center tool used to schedule jobs. A job is a task performed by a data processing system. The task may be, for example, printing a document or scanning a hard drive for viruses. Job scheduling involves establishing a job queue to run a sequence of programs over any period of time such as a single shift or a full day. A job queue contains a list of programs that are to be run. A program in a job queue is often referred to as an instantiated job. Multiple job objects for the same program or task are multiple job instances for a single type of job.
In executing jobs, operations are usually regular and unchanging. In some cases, it is desirable to apply a change to a job. Sometimes, it is only necessary to change or alter one instance of a job. Currently available systems allow an operator to identify a job in the current job stream that has not begun execution, but has been instantiated. When a job has been instantiated, some alterations may be applied to a job as it waits on a queue for execution. These alterations include, for example, changing the time when the job is to be run, changing the data processing system in which the job is to be executed, and changing a data source.
Operators, however, are unable to apply changes to jobs that have not yet been instantiated by a scheduling tool. When changes are need for un-instantiated jobs, an operator mush currently wait for the job to be instantiated through a normal planning cycle or through a triggering mechanism and then apply changes to the job. Such a situation is problematic and error prone. For example, a particular instance of a job may become instantiated and begin execution before the operator can apply changes to the job.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have an improved method, apparatus, and computer instructions for scheduling and modifying jobs that have not yet been instantiated.